


Naruto:The true destiny of the child of prophecy

by ZIANstryKER4



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZIANstryKER4/pseuds/ZIANstryKER4
Summary: Naruto is considered as the dead last among his peers. He is loud, obnoxious, dense, unintelligent and a Ramen freak. But, what if?....He was not meant to be that way. What if?...It was because of some cruel people, plotting against him, plotting to restraint him  under their clutches .But, now.. NARUTO UZUMAKI! Is free from those restraints! His true journey as the child of prophecy has now began.Follow Naruto, as he search for a thing.. Called peace, while kicking asses and taking names. SMART! STRONG! Naruto.





	1. prologue-1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Everyone..this is ZIANstryKER10 here with his first ever Naruto fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series. It is the property of kishimoto-sensei and if i had own it then Naruto won't be so... stupid and he might not end up being a one trick pony!
> 
> 'Hinata-chan sure does have some huge boobs!'--Human thought.
> 
> "ku..ku..ku.. My Sasuke-kun"--Human and Bijuu talking
> 
> /Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu!/--Jutsu and powers

In his short sixteen years life that he have lived; One, Naruto Uzumaki can definitely say that he had never felt such pain. And it seriously meant something, as it was being said by someone who himself had his own fair-share of rather, painful experiences. Currently, Naruto could feel his whole body burning, his own skin being melted and it being replaced by the malicious, red chakra of the One-entity whom, he hated with all his guts and the bane of his existence, The Kyuubi no Yoko!

He was also cursing himself for always getting into such terrible, situations; while also reminicscing the cause of his current problem.

He recalled, that he and his teammates; consisting of Sakura, Sai and Yamato were on a mission to capture Kabuto Yakushi, at the Tenchi bridge. In order to get information regarding his master Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha.

At first, the mission was going rather-well, but it hit a major road block when Orochimaru himself, arrived at the scene. His sudden arrival surely made the Konoha team a bit tense... but the whole mission came crashing down when he was able in riling up Naruto, by calling out on his weakness in not being able to save his friend, Sasuke. Which made Naruto to lose control of the kyuubi chakra and went on a berserk mode.

From that point onwards, Naruto realised that his teammates were in a grave danger; not from Orochimaru and Kabuto. But, from himself and his inability to control the malicious chakra of the Kyuubi..

[scene change]

'Damn it!' Yamato cursed internally, as he was forced to dodge a fireball, courtesy of his opponent..  
He had a hunch, from from the start that this mission wasn't going to go smoothly, as it had Orochimaru involved in it. But, he never thought that it would be that bad. He could still hear the rampaging fight going on between the kyuubified-Naruto and Orochimaru, not far away from his position. He could sense that Sakura was also there, trying her best to calm down her angry teammate, though somehow he couldn't sense sai chakra.  
He wanted to help them fast... but he himself had his own hands full, at the moment.

"hmm.. What are you thinking Yamato? You aren't thinking of surrendering...are you?"  
Yamato was brought out of his inner musing, by the mocking remark from his opponent Kabuto, who was standing rather calmly with a amused look on his face. Though, Yamato didn't reply and quickly went through handseals and placed his both palms on the ground.  
"/WOOD STYLE: tree limb/"  
Five thick tree roots with pointed edges emerged from the ground, which would have impaled Kabuto had he not replaced himself with a log.  
'where is he?'thought Yamato, as he darted his eyes around which widened when he saw an incoming barrage of kunais with explosive tags on it. Which he safely blocked, by constructing a Wooden dome around himself. Though, he suffered from some minor burns... 

" Yamato, i have to say that your wood style abilities are rather impressive" kabuto said as he slowly emerge from the ground using the underground mole technique ,with a smirk on his face, while adjusting his glasses. "I think Orochimaru-sama, won't mind if i do some research on your body after i kill you eh.."

Without falling for the taunts, Yamato simply narrowed his eyes at Kabuto and was about to perform handseals, when....

"Ku..Ku..Ku.. I surely won't mind Kabuto-kun.."  
Yamato fully tensed as he saw the emerging form of Orochimaru from under the ground. As he knew that if he had to fight both him and Kabuto, then he was good as dead.  
"...but i think it's time for both of us to retreat." Orochimaru said to his apperentice while giving his usual creepy smile.

"But.. Orochimaru-sa.."

ROOAARR!! 

Kabuto wasn't able to question his master for the reason behind the sudden, retreat. Which was also going on the mind of Yamato; when a ferocious, roar was heard from everyone within the vicinity... And fully understood the reason...

"ku..ku..ku it seems you have a Jinchuuriki problem... Yamato-kun~" Orochimaru said with a airy tone as he saw Yamato quickly dashing off towards the source of the Roar... While he and Kabuto retreated..

[scene change]

The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, a gigantic beast with red-orange fur, flowing Nine-tails and red eyes was grinning victoriously, with excitement evident on his face as he saw his jailor Naruto Uzumaki, who never gave up; was slowly walking towards the seal tag sticked at the large iron prison with a pain look on face, his eyes which were always shinning with happiness, look dull and defeated, and most of all look betrayed.

Why won't he look betrayed?...When he found that everything said to him was a lie from the start. Everyone close to him said that they didn't knew about his parents.. Yet, they knew...His dream of being a hokage.. lie!

So, with a defeated look he reached for the seal and tore it... Or he would have, if a hand had not stopped him by grabing his own hands..

" Now what are you doing.. Naruto-kun."


	2. prologue-2

Naruto glanced at his side, as he heard someone questioning him. And his whole body froze-up, when he saw the visage of the man responsible for sealing the Kyuubi in him and indirectly... responsible for his childhood suffering.

"YONDAIME! What are you doing in here?" Kyuubi qestioned angrily. while narrowing his eyes at the father of his jailor, as he was greatly concerned for his freedom, with the sudden arrival of the man; whom he knew had died, while sealing him sixteen years ago.

"I don't know how you were even able to convince my son to release you Kyuubi..." Minato a.k.a the Yondaime hokage said while ignoring the question asked by the Kyuubi. Minato stared at his son defeated look, still grabbing hold of his son right hand, which had been going for the seal tag sticked on the cage. Minato than diverted his gaze at the menancing form of the Kyuubi as his eyes hardened. "But i know that you are somehow responsible for his current state, for which you will have to pay!"

"Me...? Dont make me laugh puny human..." Kyuubi snidely remarked as he moved his head near the iron bars and smirked, showing his massive fangs. "...it is not because of me, you flesh bag... It is because of you and your precious villagers of Konoha."

Minato didn't retort as he calmly stared at the smirking face of the beast.

"I really pity the boy, here..." though one look at his face can tell that the beast didn't really meant it. "..to know, that his own father sacrificed himself to save the villagers and yet... cursed his own son to become a phariah of those villagers, rather pitiful... Isn't it? "

"sigh.." Minato sighed. He glanced at his son and felt his guilt and burden of sealing the Kyuubi into him, greatly increased. 'Kushina, it seems you were right, like always.. By just simply looking at Naruto, i can clearly say that i had terribly failed myself.'

But... he was the hokage, and it was the hokage responsibility to protect the village by any means. No matter whatever it may be, and he had faith in his son to pass every life hurdles, which he still has...

And with that resolve, he stared at the beast behind the iron bars, and then touched the sealed tag with one of his hands... 

"whoever and whatever the reason may be... I can't let you get unsealed, Kyuubi..." He said. As four massive Torii gates fell from above the cage and pinned the Kyuubi down to the floor. "..since, you are a danger for Konoha and for my son as well."

"GRR....!"The Kyuubi growled out while glaring at the father, son duo with his eyes full of hate and anger. As his snout, was also pinned down by one of the Torii gates, dissabiling him to speak or even curse...

Minato looked at Naruto, whose face was going through various emotions, currently. And that made him sigh with guilt. He let go of his son hand, that he was still grabbing hold of...

"I think, we should go somewhere else to talk...right?" He asked Naruto, for which he just received a silent stare. Nonetheless, he transported both of them to a complete white space within the mindscape; which made them look like, as if they were standing on the clouds.

"Now, that's better." Minato said as he glanced at Naruto. He didn't know what to even say or ask to his own son. when he sealed the Kyuubi, he believed that the villagers will hail Naruto as their hero... But he wasn't that naive, he knew that his son would face troubles in getting himself adjusted among his peers and would also be at the recieving end of some rather, harsh treatment from the people, as well.

And as much as, Minato wanted to see it differently and reason with himself, for his choices... He couldn't.

As he knew that the life of a Jinchuuriki was harsh. since, people feared what they don't understand. Yet, he cursed his own son to the life of jinchuuriki. And for that, even after death he was filled with guilt, shame and regret.

Guilt, for condeming his own son to the harsh life of a jinchuuriki. shame, for believing that his son would be hailed as a hero. Eventhough, he knew what a life of a jinchuuriki truly entails.  
And most of all, regret, for not being able to be there for his son...

While Minato was trying to come up with a way, to start up a conversation with his son. Naruto own mind was going through various, scenarios. As he gazed at the man standing infront of him, who was also his father and his childhood hero...  
Right now, he didn't know what to do? He felt his own existence completel, insignificant. He just wanted to unseal the Kyuubi and be done with it. But, as he look at the man's eye, he could clearly tell that the man was feeling a lot of guilt... And when the man look at him with those eyes, he could see the deep care, regret and even... love for him held within them.

'But, why would he even care about me?...' Naruto thought. As he mused over the earlier, unpleasant conversation which he had with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. '....perhaps, it is because of what i simply hold.... Or there is more to it?'


	3. prologue-3

[few minutes ago, within the seal]

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Naruto gave a soft groan of pain, as he opened his eyes, binking a few time as he sat up. "Great", Naruto groaned as he looked around the darkened hallway, while stretching his muscles. It wasn't hard to recognize where he was, if the craggy and cracked walls didn't give it away, then the knee deep water soaking the floor would "I'm back to this place..again." There was no way he could mistake this place.

It was his mindscape...  
Standing up he began walking down the hall. When he came out he found himself standing infront of a gate, a very large gate, nearly twenty times his size and with large iron bars. In the middle was a large piece of paper with the kanji of Fuiin(seal) on it.  
And standing behind the bar, waiting for him was the gigantic form of his tenant... The Kyuubi.

"Naruto..." The Kyuubi muttered while staring at him with his slitted eyes.  
"Okay furball, what do you want this time?" Naruto asked loudly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!"  
Kyuubi roared out, stomping its claws on the gate only to be bounced back by its steadiness. "If it's not for this gate, i would gladly enjoy tearing you apart!"

"well? The bars are still here so i think it won't happen anytime soon." Naruto glared at the massive orange fox. Everytime...every fucking time they met the fox started with those threatning words, making him get use to them to the point. Naruto was no longer affected by him.

"If you don't have anything to say, other than your usual rant. Then i will go since, i have to beat that snake and bring Sasuke back to Konoha." he tuned around but heard the chuckling sound of the Kyuubi.  
" whats so funny furball?"

"Its such a shame... your parents would be dissapointed with you.."  
Hearing his parents being mentioned, Naruto glared angrily at the Kyuubi, but the fox just ignored the glare and continued with his mind games "...no wonder, they sealed me inside of you, since they might had knew you would grow up to be a... weakling."

Naruto glared intensified as he ball his fist in anger, and was about to retort angrily that he was not a weakling. But momentarily stop, with a confused expression over his face as he ponder over the words said by the Kyuubi...   
" What do you mean by them, sealing you with me.. Kyuubi?"

"Like i said, THEY sealed me in you." kyuubi smirked, as he knew that he had his jailor full attention now. Now for the fun part, he thought and inched his face closer to the iron bars, as he stared at Naruto and told the information with his own twist; which Kyuubi knew, would make his jailor mind to go... haywire and certainly, fulfill his dream of being freed from the seal, much easier.  
"Your father the Yondaime Hokage, Sealed me in you. while your mother Kushina Uzumaki, held me down with her chakra chains. So that, they would be able to seal me in you. As they needed my power... to make you strong, since they knew that you would be a pathetic weakling."

'The yondaime... is my father...' Naruto couldn't believe it. He just coudn't! To even think, that his father was the yondaime hokage was insane... But when he thought over the uncanny faicial resemblances, that he and the yondaime had; it was hard not to believe in it.  
And his mother Kushina uzumaki, he didn't know who she was as he had never heard about her. But, he noticed that both of them had the same last name.  
But...the most heartbreaking part for him, was to know that his own parents, cursed his life... for what?... Just because they felt knew that he would be weak?...no.. There might be someother reason.

With that thought Naruto looked at the Kyuubi as he swallowed his pride, and asked. "Kyuubi..." the said beast had a full blown sinister grin over his face, as he already knew what his jailor was going to ask "...there's a other reason for my parents, to seal you in me...isn't it?" 

"hmm..yes, there's one other reason.." kyuubi looked at Naruto, as he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the desperate and the frustrated expression, that was on the face of his jailor "..and you also know that reason."

"Just tell me... DAMN IT!" Naruto angrily yelled out, with frustration evident in his voice.

"To save their precious village from me.." kyuubi said with a matter of fact tone "...funny how they sacrificed their own son, for the village. It just shows, that they cared more about the safety of the village, than you."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto snapped as he angrily charged towards the kyuubi, with tears cascading his face. since, he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to take out some of his frustration.. 

ROAR!!  
But he was sent tumbling backwards, by the forced of a ferocious, roar let out by the Kyuubi.

"tcch! How weak..." Kyuubi said as he look at Naruto, who was laying on his back staring up at the endless void of his mindscape... Never, realising that one should never believe in a beast whose very existence was... Hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, It was rather.... Anti-climatic!! :p


	4. Realisation

[with Minato and Naruto]

As Naruto stared at his father, while recalling the conversation that he had with the Kyuubi. He couldn't tell how much of it was even true.... Besides, his father being the Yondaime and his mother, being Kushina Uzumaki.   
Though, he was certain that the fox, was not telling him the whole truth...

"Its, uuh... good to see you see you son.."  
Minato said with a nervous smile on his face "..you have certainly grown up... UFF!!"

...but Naruto was certain enough, that the fox was not wrong about one thing...  
" Thats for sealing the Kyuubi in me... YOU BASTARD!" Naruto angrily yelled as he sucker punched Minato, on the stomach.

"ugh... I guess, i deserved that.." Minato groaned in pain, while nursing his stomach '..though, i think the bastard part was Unnecassary' he added, as an afterthought.

"Tell me...! Why did you and mother sealed the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto questioned his father, as tears started to fall from his eye.

"sigh... I was the Hokage, Naruto" Minato simply replied.  
"and as a hokage, it was my responsibility, to protect the Village and the people.."

"I know that! DAMN It!" Naruto angrily said.  
"I Know that a hokage, is supposed to protect the people and the village. But it doesn't explain why you have to sealed the Kyuubi in me!"  
"Do you even know? How much i had to suffer...! I was treated as an outcast, by my own village..! Did you and mother even thought...about that! Or both of you didn't even cared about me..  
"Naruto!"  
Naruto questiones were halted, when Minato harshly called out his name.

"Naruto..." Minato called, as he took a deep breath "...huff.. I know that whatever i say won't justify my actions. But never think that... me and your mother didn't loved you. Especially, your mother.. You were her world...our world! Kushina was fully against the idea of sealing the Kyuubi into you. Since she also knew, how harsh the life of a Jinchuuriki was!"

With that said, Minato directly looked at his son's eyes with a bitter smile on his face... He looked, as if he had age by a decade; due to the weight of his guilt and regrets.. "So, if you want to blame someone; than it should be me."

Naruto, was now throughly confused... Here, his father, who had cursed his life was telling him that his mother was not to be blamed, and was also telling that both of them had loved him... Then, was he tricked by the Kyuubi? He didn't know who was to be blamed... But, he didn't care much of that... He just wanted to know, why his own father had sealed the kyuubi in him?  
"I don't know or even care..." Naruto started as he wiped the tears off his face "...who is the one to be blamed? But, just tell me! Your reason for sealing the Kyuubi in me? DAMN IT!!" he practically yelled out the question at the last part.

"Because... you were my son." Minato simply replied with a gentle smile. And that simple reply, was something that Naruto hadn't expected as an answer. So, he just stood there with a confused expression over his face.

Seeing the confused look on Naruto face. Minato, decided to elaborate his actions. "Just think Naruto... How can i ask someone to sacrifice their child, for the sealing. When, i couldn't even sacrifice my own... being the hokage. Won't it be selfish on my part?"

That question made Naruto to think hard.. Since, his own dream was to become a hokage, himself. And as he thought over the question, he realised that he himself, wouldn't have ask someone to sacrifice their child.. Since, it would selfish on his own part and would also be against his nindo...

"And even if.." Minato continued as he saw, a look of realisation dawn over Naruto, face. "..someone was willing to sacrifice their child for the sealing, it won't have been possible to seal the Kyuubi, into anyone other than an Uzumaki or an infant child; whose chakra coils hadn't developed.. and regretfully, you were the only infant born on that day.. And how much i loathed my decision of sealing the Kyuubi, into you."   
Minato stopped and swallowed the lump, that had been forming in his mouth. " you should understand...that i didn't have any other choices."

As Naruto heard his father explanation, he just blinked owlishly and asked the one question that had been haunting his mind. " Uh.. So... You didn't seal the kyuubi, in me. Just by somehow, knowing that i would be weak when i grow up and thought that i would need the his power to grow strong?"

"eh.. Who told you that?" 

"Umm.. The Kyuubi."

"Its a lie and did he told you any other things" Minato asked Naruto, to which he recieved a nod as an answer "Tell me, what things did he told you"

"umm..yea.." Naruto said as he told his father, the conversation that he had with the Kyuubi.

"..."

Minato stared at Naruto, with a deadpan expression; like he had heard the most ridiculous thing ever..  
"And you believed all that?" Minato asked to which Naruto nodded, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, going back to his usual self.

"..."

Minato sweatdropped...


	5. Godparents

Naruto was feeling very, embarrased for believing in the Kyuubi.. and his father deadpan expression was not helping him at all.  
But most of all, he was dissapointed, with himself. Since, he had almost unsealed the Kyuubi, and he didn't wanted to know.. what would have happened, if his father hadn't stopped him from doing it.  
"Dad.."

"Hmm.."

"Are you uh, dissappointed...in me?" Naruto nervously asked, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do mean Naruto?" Minato asked, confused with the question.

"I mean uh, are you dissapointed in me that i had almost unsealed the Kyuubi..?"

"No Naruto, iam not dissapointed in you at all.." Minato said, with a little smile adorning his face "...infact, iam rather proud of you for holding back the Kyuubi, by yourself for so many years."

Naruto looked at Minato, with a shocked expression and asked, "You are proud of me for that?"  
To which, Minato nodded.

"He..he.. It's not a big deal.." Naruto said as he grinned, sheepishly. And as he said that, a very important questions came to his mind. "Umm.. dad, how are you.. uh, in here? You are not some kind of ghost.. are you?" he nervously asked the last part... Because, father or not, he was still afraid of ghost..

Minato just laughed, lightheartedly. When he heard the nervous tone of his son, when wording out the 'ghost' past. "No, i'm not a ghost Naruto.." cue, Naruto released a relief, sigh ".. You see, i had left a portion of my and your mother chakra, in the seal. To act as an fail safe for the seal and also to meet you.."

"WAIT!.." Naruto exclaimed while cutting off Minato, explaination. ".. You mean to say, that you left some of yours and mother chakra, to act as an fail safe and to meet me.." Minato nodded, ".. Does it mean that i will would also meet my mother?" Minato nodded again, while trying hard not to laugh at his son shock, expression.

"AWSOME! DAD! You are even more amazing then i thought.." Naruto exciaimed with stars in his eyes and he excitedly asked "Tell me dad! how are you so awesome and strong?"

" Uh..fuinjutsu..." Minato said, while scratching the back of his head, in a very Naruto-ish manner.

And just like that all of Naruto excitement, vanished and a depress mood, took over. Since, from what he could recall fuinjutsu, required calligraphy skill, concentration, patience and books.. Which he didn't had any of them.

"Don't you like fuinjutsu?" Minato asked. To which Naruto shook his head and replied in a sullen tone. "No, its just that uh, i don't have the things required to learn it"

At first, Minato looked confused by the 'things' part. But, he eventually understood by what his son meant and he chuckled, "Its so astonoshing, you look so much like me... Yet, you took all the characteristics of your mother.." he said in a loving manner.

As Naruto heard his mother being mentioned. An excited full blown grin, again took over his face "Dad, how was mother like? " he asked exicitedly.

"hmm.. She was just like you.. Impatient, stubborn.."  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT! YOU KNOW!!"  
Naruto yelled, with an embarrased blush on his face.

"Sorry.. " Minato apologised, sheepishly. Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and looked away from his father, though there was still some redness on his face.

"Naruto.." Minato called, with a sudden serious tone in his voice. Naruto, turned at his father noting the seriousness that his father voice had "...you said that you had to suffer, during your childho.."

"Its all right, dad! I don't blame you.." Naruto interrupted. And was about to continue, but had to stop. When he heard his father next question..  
"weren't your godparents, taking care of you?"

"Godparents..?"

"yes.." Minato replied and continued "..weren't you being taken cared off, by Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sama?"

"EHH...??" Naruto looked surprised. "Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan are my godparents??"

"Yes Naruto, they are your godparents.." Minato sighed, stressfully "..Since, Jiraiya-sensei was my teacher and Tsunade-sama, had close ties with your mother. Both me and Kushina, decided to make them your godparents, to watch over you if something happen to any of us.." he stopped, when he saw tears started to fall from Naruto eyes and was about to collapse... So, he quickly dashed and holded his son..  
"Naruto?"

"Dad.." Naruto muttered, tearfully. Since, it was hard for him to know that the two people, whom he considered the closest people.. to him had not only lied, but hiddened their relationship with him. "huh.. What should i do, dad? I feel so.. betrayed?" he asked his father, who was holding him.

"I don't know, son.." Minato replied "..but one thing i know, is that you should never judge, anyone. Before you know their reason.. and i feel that both of them had their own reason, for not being their for you.." Minato continued "So before judging them, hear them out first, alright."

Naruto nodded with a smile as his father wiped the tears from his face and rubbed his head, "I'm proud of you.."


	6. The Seal!

"I'm proud of you, son." Minato said, as he rubbed the top of his son's head, in a comforting manner. But, he stopped his action; When he felt some sort of invisible seal, on his son forehead. And that made him slightly, curious...  
"Naruto.."

"hmm.."

"Do you have any seal placed on your, forehead?" Minato asked, curiously. As he looked at Naruto's forehead, a bit... critically.

"Umm.. No, i don't have any seal on my, forehead.." Naruto replied, and stared at his father with a questioning look. Who was still looking at his forehead. "And dad, please stop looking at my forehead like that. You are creeping me out , a bit." He reprimanded and tried to back away a bit.

"Wait, Naruto..!" Minato stopped his son from backing away and said,  
"There's some sort of seal, placed on your forehead. Which i think is being made invisible, by a high leveled, genjutsu."

"Ehh..! A seal?" Naruto asked, surprised. He didn't know how much surprises was still there for him. But, seriously... another Seal! Wasn't the seal in his stomach, enough!  
"And an invisible genjutsu?"

Minato nodded, "yes there's an high level genjutsu placed on your forehead, making the seal invisible.."  
"which i think is impossible, to even sense or look through it. Due, to the precission by how it was applied." Minato informed.

"Then, how were you able to sense it?.." Naruto questioned, curiously. "..and what makes you think that there's a seal, being hidden by the genjutsu?"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure.." Minato mused "..but i think, i'm able to sense the genjutsu, due to me being a chakra imprint. Genjutsu, are meant to fool the human senses by messing with the chakra network. But since, iam just a fragment of chakra, it might have not been able to fool me."

"Uhh...?" Naruto simply stared at Minato, with a confused expression, on his face.

Minato, not seeing his son confused expression. Continued, on with his explanaton "..and it's very easy to tell that, there is a seal placed on your forehead. Since, the ink by which the kanji for a seal is written, have chakra on it. And when i had placed my hand on your forehead, i can feel the chakra of that ink.. and as i traced my finger on the chakra, they were forming kanji's. Which i deduced, was for seal.."

"Okay...." Naruto slowly, nodded. Eventhough, he didn't understood anything. "..So, can you tell what the seal are for?"

"No, i can't tell.." Minato replied, as he shook his head. "..since, the seal is being hidden by the genjutsu. First, the genjutsu has to be removed by you; only then i can see, and analyse the purpose of the seal"

"umm.. i think i won't be able to remove it, dad" Naruto said and Minato gave him a questioning look. "..You see, i can only dispel a low B-rank, genjutsu. And as you have said, that the genjutsu on my forehead, is a high rank one, so.."

"Uh.. You don't have to worry for that Naruto.." Minato assure his son.  
"Since, we are in your mindscape. You can just dispel the genjutsu by visualizing, it being removed from your forehead."

"Ehh..! I can do that?"  
Naruto asked, with a stupified expression.

"Yes.." Minato nodded and replied ".. Since, it is your mindscape and you have full control over it."

"Okay.. I just have to visualize the genjutsu, being removed, right?"  
Naruto asked, for which he recieved a nod. So, he closed his eyes and visualized the genjutsu, being removed...

Minato looked intently at Naruto, forehead. To see, if the genjutsu was being dispelled. And after a few seconds... he saw a seal appearing on his son, forehead. Indicating, that the genjutsu was dispelled.

As Minato, analysed the seal. He felt himself getting angry, as he recognised the purpose of the seal. And also recognised, the person behind it..

"Dad, is the genjutsu dispelled, yet?" Naruto asked, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes, It has been dispelled.."

Naruto opened his eyes and asked, curiously..  
"So, do you know.. what the seal is for?"

Minato nodded and took a deep breath, to calm his anger.  
"From what i can tell, the seal is placed to remove some of your memories; which i am sure was placed on you by Jiraiya-sensei. Since, i recognise his calligraphy style.."

"Memory..seal.." Naruto muttered, shellshocked. And as he looked at his father expression, he knew that there was more to the seal.  
"..There's more to the seal isn't it?" he asked.

Minato nodded and continued, "yes, there is.. Iam sure that someone had messed with the seal, placed by Jiraiya-sensei. And modified it to not only remove some of your memories, but also to stunt your growth and intelligence.."

"How are you sure, it wasn't Jiraiya.. that had modified the seal?" Naruto asked, very.. calmly.

Minato saw the sudden change of attitude, in his son. But, didn't comment on it  
"Iam sure. since, some of the kanji's are written differently, than the one Jiraiya-sensei, used to write. And most of all i don't recognise the style.."

"So, can i remove it like i had done with the genjutsu?"

"No, you cant.." Minato replied.


	7. RELEASE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is quite sappy! And Cliché!  
> * * * *

"Why not?" Naruto questioned at his father.

"Since, unlike genjutsu.." Minato started explaining "..which relies on visual and mind, prowess. Seals, are physical and even if you are able to remove it in here. It will still be there on you, when you go outside of your mindscape." 

"So, how do i remove it then?"

"You don't have to worry for that.." Minato assured his son.  
"..Since i can easily remove it by myself. As i know, the sealing matrix of it."

"So what are waiting for then, dad!" Naruto, eagerly said.

Minato nodded his head. As he placed his palm on the seal, that was on his son forehead and started to put all the remaining chakra that he had on his, chakra imprinted body; at the seal.  
"Okay, i'll be removing it. Just be warn, that it might hurt a bit." he warned his son.

Naruto scoffed at the warning, "I don't think it would hurt more...uhh..." he trailed of on his sentence and gulped, a little. As he saw his father giving him a look; which definitely meant "you will see." and it scared him a little.

"SEAL! RELEASE!!"

"AHHH!"  
Naruto screamed in pain. As the seal, which had held back his past memories, intelligience and growth for who knows...how many years, was finally released. He collapsed on his knees and held his head in pain.. trying to lessen the searing, migraine that he was feeling.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Minato asked concernly, to his son.

"Ugh..!" Naruto grunted out and tried to calm his nerves, a bit. As the heavy migraine, which he had felt was lessening...

'Naru-chan, take care of yourself and Sasuke-kun, as well... Okay.'

..Naruto eyes widened, as he recalled one of memories that had been sealed. He was breating hard and sweating profousely, as well. He craned his neck, a little.. and tried hard to recall and assemble; more of the memories which were jumbled up, in his mind. But..

"It seems.. my time is up, Naruto."

..he was brought out of his, inner-turmoil; by the voice of his father. And when, Naruto, looked up at his father, his whole body went completely, numb. And the tears that had stopped, started to fall again. As he saw his father body slowly, fading away..

"DAD! What's happening to you?" Naruto asked with a panic tone, in his voice. To which, Minato, smiled.. sadly and replied,  
"Like i said, my time is over with you now, son. Since my chakra is almost, finish.."

"NO! You can't leave me, dad!" Naruto cried.

"I am not leaving you, You know" Minato said. As Naruto, looked at him with tearful eyes, hopefully.

"I am always there with you.." he started and placed his finger on Naruto, left chest, where the heart was located and said, "..in here, understand?" he finished, with a comforting smile appearing, on his face. Though, one could tell that he was trying, really hard not to let his own tears fall..

"yes.." Naruto nodded, with a teary smile.

Minato, stared at his son and couldn't help, but to feel proud. Since, even after experiencing so much pain, loneliness and betrayal.. His son, was still trying to smile and it was a big feat, in itself.  
As he knew, that most people would lost themselves, if they were in his son's, place. Himself included...

"Naruto.." Minato placed his hand on his son, shoulder and said.  
"..remember that me and Kushina, are always by your side. And also know that whatever, you do we will always be proud of you... But just remember, to never let your emotions cloud your judements; and to always do, what you feel is good from your heart..alright!"

Naruto tearfully nodded, again. And Minato, was about to continue on with his moral, transmission.. but he was stopped, when Naruto tackled and hugged him, tightly..

"Just, enough with it already! let me just hug you, dad!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged his father, for the first and the last..time.

Minato stumbbled, a bit from the the sudden tackle from his son. And also a bit shock, from the hug... But, he wasn't complaining and hugged his son back. And thought..  
'Kushina.. our son had really grown up well, even without us. I just wish.. that the three of us, could have been able to live together~'

... And After about some, seconds. Minato, whole body completely faded.. and Naruto just stood there with a small, sad smile on his face. He then wiped the tears off, from his face... And a look of determination came over his face. Since, he had lots of important things to do, from now on... as after meeting with his father and after removing the seal that was placed on him...he felt like a new person.

Perhaps.. it might be due to the gaining of his original growth and intelligience.. Which, had been stunted by the seal; Or more sepecifically, it might be due to the past, happy memories.. that he had now, access to.

"Sigh..! I'll just have to think about it, later."   
Naruto sighed, since he felt himself being pulled outside of his mindscape.  
"Oh..well! Here goes nothing!"

**Author's Note:**

> Now guys.. Since this is my first story, there might be some, or lots of grammatical and spelling errors. Which i promise to work on, in the possible future.
> 
> So... If you have possibly cared enough to read the story, then i hope that you would comment on things which i need to work upon and if... You didn't like it at all then even... FLAMES! are ACCEPTED!!


End file.
